Yang Xiao Long vs. Leone
I'll Punch Your Lights Out Yang Xiao Long vs. Leone is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by WarpyNeko930, featuring Yang Xiao Long from RWBY and Leone from Akame ga Kill! Description Akame ga Kill vs RWBY! Blonde, Sisterly Brawlers who can go Super Saiyan, clash! Polls Who would you be rooting for? Yang Leone Who do you think would win? Yang Leone Interlude Ruby Rose: Eh? W-When did I get here? Oh! Is this that Death Battle Show? Guts: .... Ruby Rose: WOAH, Scary Dude- HOLY CRAP THAT SWORD IS HUGE!! Guts: ...*sigh* so you're the Bimbo's replacement? Ruby Rose: You mean Yang? Yeah i'm filling in for her! Guts: She's in a fight today. Ruby Rose: Ohhhh? Against who? Guts: Leone, Night Raid's Animalistic Assassin. Ruby Rose: Oh no! I'm Ruby and he's Guts, and it's our job to analyse their fighty moves and stuff to decide who would win in a DEATH BATTLE!!~ EEEK I'm so excited! Yang Xiao Long Name Means: Sun-Little Dragon Age: 17 Height: 5'8" Weight: 130 lbs. Occupation: Huntress-in-Training Ruby Rose: Oh yeah! Big Sis time! See, when we were kids Yang always wanted to be a super awesome Huntress! A Huntress is someone who goes around and helps people who can't help themselves. I think she wants to do it to find mom... Guts: She was trained by her Uncle, and went on to Beacon Academy at the age of 17. Her mother disappeared at a young age, so she decided to become a Huntress because of her Father and Step-Mother. Ruby Rose: And she's the BEST at it! She can take down giant hoardes of Grimm like it's nothing! I wish I could be as skilled as her... Guts: Her solution to every problem is to simply Punch it. A Grimm? Punch it. A Bartender? Punch it. An innocent Bartender from Final Fantasy? Snap it's neck. *clip of Yang snapping Tifa's neck is shown* Ruby Rose: Ouch...that's dark. Anyway, Yang has a super cool weapon at her side at all times! Two of them in fact! While I have Crescent Rose, and Weiss has Myrtenmaster, Yang has Ember Celica! They're like really cool Shotguns that you wear on your hands! '' Guts: They're dual ranged, and carry an exceptionally large ammo capacity. It increases her punching strength to unprecedented levels, and lets her punch things like Urza's through trees, punch boulders in half. They can even fire off blasts of concussive energy, that can reach hundreds of feet. She also has explosive rounds attached to her gauntlets which explode upon impact. ''Ruby Rose: Every time she punches, there's this awesome explosion! In fact she can use the momentum to control things like her velocity! Whatever Velocity means... Guts: While it may seem like her defenses are lacking, she has an Aura. Aura provides a thick layer of defence for anything that comes her way. Aura can also be used to heal minor wounds, enhance physical prowess, and activate dust. Ruby Rose: Big sis is so accurate she can take on people who cut bullets in half, and nail birds out of the sky! And that's not where it ends! Every single hit she takes makes her stronger! How? Well, it's her Semblance of course! Everybody has a semblance! It's like this cool superpower you have. Mine is Speed, Weiss' is Glyphs, and Blake can make cool blocking mannequin things. Guts: But hers is capable of making her even stronger every hit she takes. After 2 hits from a Mech Suit, she got to her feet and punched the bastard to pieces. Ruby Rose: and she can go Super Saiyan!! If she's angry enough, she can tap into a higher power or something! Her hair lights on fire, she gets super duper strong, and can take out lots of stuff! It's awesome! Guts: She's not perfect. Ruby Rose: But...she's got some flaws. A super fast opponent can tire her out, like Neopolitan. Fun Fact, we tried to use her as a Sub Host...but it didn't work out. Neopolitan: ......*Smirks* Ruby Rose: All she did was smirk...sexily. Guts: ...her Aura also has a limit and depletes quickly the more damage it takes. Without it, she's basically defenseless, and can be defeated quite easily. A good fighter...but a disgusting Sub Host. Feats Killed two Ursas by punching them through trees Inarguably the strongest member of Team RWBY Punched a boulder in half Shot rockets out of the air Defeated Melanie and Miltia Malachite, and Hei Xiong Junior '-Intimidated the entire club for weeks' Defeated fellow Huntsman Lie Ren '-Ren blocked 250 tons of force' Survived a direct, nearly full-powered hit from Nora Valkyrie, one of, if not the, strongest first-year students Helped fight off the White Fang's No Brakes plot, and helped stop the Grimm Breach Weaknesses Too much damage can overpower Semblance Fairly headstrong and angry in combat, though emphasizing this is not correct Aura's finite supply can run out mid-battle Exceptionally agile opponents who can exhaust Yang have a very good shot at beating her Leone Age: Early 20's Height: 5'7' Weight: Unknown Occupation: Night Raid Assassin Ruby Rose: Sooooo, this busty lady Leone was born in the Slums of an Empire- Wait she's from Star Wars? I LOVE Star Wars! Guts: No. Ruby Rose: Aww...well anyway, she had to be super strong since she was a baby, because everyone was really really mean to her. So she decided to make a living by becoming a Masseuse! Massages are nice...I could go for a massage-'' Guts: Get back on track. Leone was doing fucking peachy until she decided to lash out against some corrupt guards and bash their heads in. ''Ruby Rose: Geez Leone, that's kinda dark. Anyway, she got the attention of a super secret rebel force called Night Raid, and then she became a butt kicking fighter! She got this thing called a Teigu too! What's a Teigu? Guts: A Teigu is one of over 3 dozen superpowered weapons that grant the wearer extreme strength, speed, durability, and an entirely new Skillset over all. She can kill grown men with her casual punches and kicks, and bit a Teigu to kill it. Her Teigu gives her Cat Ears and Paws, and icreases her strength ten-fold. Ruby Rose: This is why you brush your teeth kids! Leone is fast enough to outrace explosions, and it scaley-able to characters who can run at casual mach 10 speeds! W-Well Yang is...pretty fast too... Guts: Her Go-To style of murder is kicking the shit out of an opponent until it can't move. She can keep up with seasoned martial artists, and surpass them. She defeated a White Bow martial arts master, can defeat those armed with swords, and is surprisingly a good talker. Ruby Rose: She swindled this guy out of his money in the first episode! Guts: She posseses a regeneration ability which makes her difficult to slaughter. She survived a stab wound to the head, multiple body parts getting cut off, and tanked a lightning blast to the face. Her healing factor doesn't come naturally though, and is derived from her Teigu's Trump Card. Ruby Rose: O.O Guts: She can sneak past her enemies with stealth, and has faked being dead 2 times. Ruby Rose: W-Well she has to put back the limbs she loses! So if she REALLY loses a limb...she uh...loses a limb. She also can't really fight from a distance either! O-Oh and she feels pain too! So...not perfect! Guts: Just because you are part of the Research Team, doesn't mean your sister will leave this place alive. Feats Regularly "assassinates" her targets by beating the shit out of them Destroyed Bol's Teigu by biting it ' '''Aided in the defense against Dr. Stylish's forces ' 'Despite being heavily injured, prevented Bolic from running, allowing Akame to kill him ' 'Can run fast enough to dodge Esdeath's Weissschnabel attack while carrying Mine and Akame ' '''Killed Dorothea by snapping her neck in the most badass way possible Skilled Talker and Manipulator * Swindled Tatsumi of his money in their first encounter Stealth * Can sneak into fortified hideouts and kill everyone within Surprisingly High Pain Tolerance * Could still move her body after being brutalized by Esdeath * Can laugh and joke while body is hanging in tatters Play Dead * Has successfully fooled both Bolic and Dorothea by pretending to be knocked out/killed Trump Card: Regenerator * Grants Leone a healing factor * Can control the flow of her blood * Can reattach limbs and/or body parts * Certain body parts can grow back over time * Able to replenish lost blood by consuming animals * Even a knife impaling her forehead isn't enough to kill her Weaknesses No range attacks outside of throwing stuff ' '''High Pain Tolerance =/= Feels no Pain ' 'Certain body parts like her arms and legs need to be placed back in order to reattach them ' *'Basically if they're destroyed, she can't regrow them back ' *'Some parts like her eyes and breasts can grow back over time ' '''Leone is a skilled brawler who can take a lot of punishment, but still has her flaws. She has no long range game, and she still feels all her pain she takes. DEATH BATTLE! Pain. Just...Pain. That was all the team felt. The pain of losing someone close to them. A respected friend with their whole life ahead of them. Team RBY sat in their dorm room, at night time, in their individual beds. What were they doing? They were weeping over the death of a beloved friend named Weiss Schnee. They acted like they didn’t like her, and she acted like she didn’t, them. But the truth was...they all deeply cared for her well-being. Each and every one of them cursed themselves for letting Weiss go alone. Ruby was silently sobbing into her pillow, hugging her dog Zwei tightly against her side as she did so. The Corgi seemed to pick up on her mood, and licked her cheek comfortingly. The amount of tears pouring from her eyes at the moment were enough to flood the world… Blake Belladonna was just...sitting there. Sitting and staring at the spot where the Mattress dropped off and went down to the floorboards. Inside she was steaming with emotion. Animalistic hate… deep, biting sadness… pain. She wanted to track down the psycho general who did it...and kill her. Kill her in retaliation to her friend and teammates murder. She knew that the Heiress came from a family who had ruined her race for generations...but at the same time, she understood that Weiss was not her parents. Or her grandparents for that matter. She planned on righting the wrongs that the Schnee’s had made….but now? She couldn’t...and would never do that. All because of a busty general with an unknown power… Yang Xiao Long was pacing around the room, back and forth, with her hands clenched in fists. She was probably the angriest about this entire ordeal. So angry in fact, her eyes had changed from their signature purple to their devilish red. Her brain was aflare with thoughts of revenge, and of course brutal pain. Pain that felt like she was getting hit with a bat over and over again. And her revenge thoughts? Worse than the most sadistic of thoughts known to man. “I’ll put Ember Celica right up her ass and won’t stop shooting...i’ll snap her neck...repeatedly….I’ll beat her face in until it CONCAVES….” As you can see...you had a depressed member, an angry AND depressed member, and a pissed off as all fuck member. It wasn’t even just RBY that were depressed about the entirety of the deal. The Schnee’s were hosting the largest funeral in history, and Beacon was a mess of rumors, sad students, and the occasional dick who made fun of Weiss Schnee’s memory. (Yang made sure to pay extra attention to their, um, “correction”) Of all these emotion’s however, Yang wanted nothing more than to hit something...someone. Anything at all. The training dummies wouldn’t satisfy her, Team CRDL was pathetic to fuck with… She needed something interesting. But out of nowhere, their door opened. There was a simultaneous set of steps, but then suddenly a 3rd step. The tapping of a cane. With his grey hair, crooked glasses, and coffee cup in hand, Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, arrived. Ruby didn’t look up from her tears. Either she didn’t care about his arrival or she just couldn’t hear him. Blake tilted her eyes over to him...not her head though. Yang stopped pacing and looked at the Headmaster who was obviously here to bestow them words of wisdom or something. “Hello girls…” he said, his voice not as happy sounding or interested as it usually did. So Weiss’ death had affected even the old Headmaster. Yang halfheartedly raised her hand in an almost wave. Ozpin fully stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He took a stance with his legs apart and both hands on the cane. He continue with, “I understand that you have been having...a rough week.” “Yeah that’s a way of puttin’ it…” Yang growled, her anger flaring up. Ozpin, his expression unchanging, holding up his coffee mug-less hand. “I know how you feel. In the course of a battle, anything can happen...even the loss of a teammate. A friend.” Ruby suddenly started sobbing even harder, enticing Yang to snap out of her own angered thoughts and rush over to her bed, pulling the sobbing girl onto her lap and stroking her hair. She remembered doing this for Ruby when she was just a kid...when Ruby had a nightmare or scraped her knee. But the situation now was deathly serious... “But in these scenario’s it’s best to simply grieve for her loss. I’m asking you all to clear your minds of anger and hate. I would hate for you three to do something rash and hasty without thinking properly.” The girls heard his words….but they didn’t reply. In fact, it pissed Yang off even more. “Please girls...take as much time as you need.” Ozpin said before leaving the room. It was half an hour later when Ruby’s sobs suddenly died down and the room was left in silence. Yang looked down at her baby sister in concern, only to see that the girl had cried herself into slumber. Her eyes were puffy and the tears still stained her cheeks. Zwei looked up at Yang in concern. Yang patted her oddly expressional dog on the head, and tucked Ruby under a blanket next to Zwei with extreme gentleness. She looked up at Blake’s bunk...of course she was gone. She didn’t even see her leave. But judging by the open window, she was off doing god know what. Yang suddenly felt angry...why would she just take off when they were all grieving?! Why would she do something so rash and idiotic despite being specifically told not to?! … Two could play it that game… Yang threw on her jacket over her clothes and jumped right out the window. It was time to have herself a fun night. Meanwhile, a week ago Leone sat around in her usual bar, taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage. The busty blonde was enjoying the moderate heat in the bar, keeping her warm and allowing her to kick back and relax. She tilted her eyes up towards the TV Screen in the corner and checked out the news. ‘Beacon Academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses Mourns the loss of beloved Student’ Leone’s eyebrows quirked up as she watched the story on TV. It was one of those TVs where the subtitles were highlighted in black and constantly appeared on the bottom of the TV. In her near intoxicated state, it was difficult to keep up, but she managed. “Weiss Schnee, Heiress to a Billionaire company tragically lost her life when she attempted to fight and defeat the Imperial General, Esdeath.” Leone frowned at the picture of the young girl whose life had been claimed. White hair, a beautiful battle-skirt and a strong form. It only reminded of her of why she fought against oppressive bitches like this… With this encouraging thought in mind, she propped her feet up on the table and took another swig of her drink. Present it looked as though Leone hadn’t moved a muscle. She was still in the exact same seat, in the exact same bar, on a smoky and humid night. The Bar was jumping, with shouting customers, and drunk men and women dancing on the tables. The sound of pool balls hitting the tables, other pool balls, and cues would ding every once in awhile. It was a pretty good night...she had an operation to go on in about 3 hours, so this was how she was spending it. That is, until a girl who looked almost exactly like her younger self barged in and walked right up to the bartender, calling out an order and leaning back against the counter. She wore a biker jacket, black and white and tight fitting, showing off her well endowed chest. Issue was...she looked WAY too young to be here. Leone knew that some less than savory people could stow around at night...so she decided to hop up and tell her that she had to leave. As she approached, the bartender handed her a pink beverage with no ice, and the girl shot it down immediately. The girl noticed Leone approaching, and ALSO noticed the similarities between them. “Hey girlie, you know you’re way too young to be in here right?” Leone started off, putting a hand on her hip and sitting next to her on a stool. Yang looked visibly ticked off at this, and tilted her head towards her. “Yeah, I know that. What’s it to you?” Yang raised her hand to the bartender and ordered another Strawberry Sunrise. Leone tisked, “Well there’re more kid friendly places to hop out to, y’know. Plus you’re way too young to be drinking.” Leone said, matter-of-factly. Yang shot back her glass when the Bartender fixed it up for her, and looked to the woman of Night Raid. “My usual place is trashed from my last visit. This was the most popular place for what I wanted to do…” she said cryptically. Leone shrugged, then just decided to relax with the girl, getting comfy in her seat. The two sat in silence for a couple moments before Yang ordered herself another Strawberry Sunrise. As the Bartender set to work on it, Leone started talking about Last Weeks news. “You hear about the girl who tried to fight the General?” Yang tensed up, her fists clenching around her shot glass. Leone didn’t notice this, but continued talking anyway, foolishly. Very very foolishly in fact. “Shame shame...even I wouldn’t have been that stupid.” Now, this is the moment that Leone knew...she fucked up. Yang, before she could react, open palm smacked Leone in the face, shot glass resting against her palm before it nailed Leone right in the cheek. A smacking noise, combined with glass shattering was heard, and Leone fell to the floor. An irony scent filled the air...blood. Her Blood, from the glass that was impaled in her skin. She grunted and tried to stand up and chew out the busty teenager, but something grabbed her back. Yang straight up lifted Leone off the floor and SLAMMED her onto the bar counter, despite the bottles littering it. And in a regular Spaghetti Western style, threw her across the counter, her body sliding across it at high speeds. Finally, the Cat-Woman dropped off of it, and face-first onto the floor. The club went silent and looked over at their youngest member, whose face was contorted in rage. “Her name was Weiss...and she wasn’t stupid.” Believing her business to be done, she ordered another drink….but there was a shout from Leone’s position, and the Assassin jumped to her feet and popped her neck. She pointed at Yang and got into a fighting pose from across the bar. The Bartender immediately ducked under the counter while every man and woman in the room cleared out, leaving the bar completely silent for a moment. That is, until Leone spoke again. “You dunno what you’re dealing with little girl…” There was a bright flash that momentarily blinded Yang, and a wash of flames spread across Leone’s body. The Huntress watched in surprise as her hands mutated into Cat Paws, and a pair of Cat Ears appeared on her head. Yang blinked at her opponent. “Did you just...turn into a faunus?” Leone blinked. “The hell’s a Faunus?” Yang realized she was getting EXACTLY what she wanted. A good old, no holds barred fight. A Fist Fight too! Flicking her wrists downward, Ember Celica spread across her hands and she raised up her fists. Not too high as to block her view, but high enough that she defend against an onslaught of blows. She was about to teach this cat a thing or two about boxing... “I think you dunno what YOU’RE getting into.” BLAZING FISTS OF FURY! FIGHT! Leone jumped forward and threw a punch at Yang’s face, but Yang did so in perfect time. Yang and Leone’s respective fists collided with one another, but Yang’s shotgun gauntlet created an explosion between them that sent Leone stumbling back, waving her fist in pain. She was gonna feel that… She got back into her fighting stance and threw two punches at Yang. Yang rolled her head to one side and avoided one, but Leone switched directions last second and jammed a fist into Yang’s stomach. The Huntress was knocked back a bit, and felt the air leave her system for a couple seconds, however it was all Leone needed. The Assassin comboed Yang with two punches to the chest, before uppercutting her onto a table. Leone jumped to punch her face through the table, but suddenly, Yang punched Leone in the stomach while she was flying above her, and sent her careening over her head, and face-first into some piling. The Piling then snapped as she shot through it, causing the ceiling to star creaking. Leone grunted as she stood up, her nose very clearly broken. But to her it was nothing, as she had felt worse pain. The busty neko looked back at Yang, and promptly snapped her nose back into place, getting some blood on her paw. Yang then punched two rounds of kinetic energy at Leone, who rushed away, too quick to be seen. Leone swiped a Pool Cue off the the table and leaped at Yang, smacking her in the face with it hard enough to shatter the entire stick. She then kicked Yang in the stomach and back into the glass cabinet holding all the liquor. It immediately crashed down on top of Yang, seeming to bury her entirely. Leone wiped her paws together. “Told you so.” But then, the cabinet creaked and flipped itself over as Yang threw it off of her. Leone cursed and raised her fists again. She watched Yang pick up the entire cabinet and whip it right at Leone over her head. The Neko pulled a fist back, then slammed it into the cabinet, hitting it so hard that it completely shattered. The only downside was, splinters in her paws and sawdust in her eyes. This gave Yang the chance to run in and suplex Leone into another table, which broke upon contact. The bartender poked his head out from behind the counter, and he gasped. “M...My Tables! You’re ruining them!” True to his word, every time Yang punched Leone, the assassin would hit a bar table and shatter it. Her body was a brutal, bloody mess, and finally, Yang punched Leone so hard, she shot into a wall and nearly brought it out from underneath her. When the assassin stopped moving for a few moments, the blonde tried to walk out the door. “Sorry about the mes-” And out of nowhere, Leone struck. She punched Yang to the floor, then kicked her in the back. Yang cried out, but Leone suddenly threw her behind the bar counter, smirking. “Nice try kid, but like I said…” Leone’s final wound, a gash on her stomach, stitched itself up in 2 seconds flat. “You don’t know what you got into.” Yang got up pretty quickly however, and immediately shot off multiple rounds of concussive energy. Leone danced around the blasts, feeling the heat against her bare skin every time they passed around her. Finally however, something landed at her feet. Leone looked down for a second before the small, round object exploded, and sent her onto the cieling and back down again. Yang had used her long range grenade-like blast to throw her off guard. Yang leaped over the counter, running over to the dazed Leone, and she punched her right in her stomach. She comboed Leone multiple times, each hit hurting even worse than the last, before out of nowhere, Leone held up her hand and CAUGHT the punch thrown by Yang. She smirked before throwing it out of the way and punching Yang in the jaw twice before Yang brought up her fist and fired a blast into Leone’s stomach, sending her flying back. Unbeknownst to the brawling babes, the entire building was beginning to shake thanks to the power behind their clashes. If even one of the pilings went down, so would the rest of the building. Yang punched Leone in her face at the exact same time Leone punched her, in her face. Both women stumbled back a bit, but they regained their footing and looked at one another seriously. “shit...this girls not half bad. What kind of weapon is that? It keeps shooting shit every time she punches…’ Leone thought to herself in anger. ‘This girl doesn’t even have an Aura but she’s strong...and she healed in like, two seconds flat! That must be her Semblance...I should turn up the heat!’ Yang thought to herself, grinning as she lifted a bar stool from behind her and threw it at Leone. The Cat-Woman effortlessly caught it and threw it back at Yang, who obliterated it with a single punch. Leone picked up a part of a chair’s leg and tossed it at Yang, but the huntress effortlessly ducked under it. Finally, the two rushed at each other once again, but Yang proved to be faster. She hit Leone hard enough to knock the wind from her lungs, and make her cough up a bit of blood. She swore repeatedly as she fell down once again, and let her healing factor do the work. But Yang wasn’t done there. She started repeatedly slamming the earth where Leone was, comboing Leone’s face multiple times before she picked her up and punched her across the room with a toss. “Nothin’ to it!” Yang cheered, watching Leone crush another table. Leone, to Yang’s surprise, got up yet again. Oh yeah, she was in pain. A FUCKTON of Pain, but she wasn’t going to let some punk kid beat the crap out of her here. Yang reloaded her gauntlets casually, tossing them up in the air and catching them before eyeing Leone. “You’re pretty tough for someone without an Aura. Guess that’s just because you’ve got that Deadpool thing going on.” Yang said casually. Leone felt the bruises on her face fade, and the cuts on her body dissipate into thin air. She raised up her hands in a fighting stance once more. “You’re pretty tough for some Underrage Drinker.” Leone shot back. That was the quip that resumed the battle. Yang rushed forward at Leone, punching her in the stomach so hard, Leone swore she had gotten hit by a truck. The busty babe shot back, arms and legs extended, and hit the bricks of the wall...which broke upon contact with her, sending her through the wall, and out into the building next to the bar. What facility was being used in it however? Well, a couple minutes beforehand, 3 old men sat around in the crappy restauraunt, playing Poker. It wasn’t even Poker really, just them complaining about things. “Oi, don’t you go cheatin’ now!” the one on the right said to the other on his left “Eh, if I’m cheatin’ it’s fair! The only reason you’s here is because we all dug the front wall after I told you so!” the left man said to his other friend. The last one began to look really wistful and started looking up to the ceiling. “Aye...and we dug that wall like it was no tomorrow!” Suddenly, out of nowhere, the wall in front of them exploded. Each elderly man jumped up and flailed away as Leone landed in a pile of rubble that was once the wall. She groaned with pain as the restaurant they had busted into quickly evacuated and ran off into the streets, old men included. Leone shakily got to her feet as her opponent approached her from the other side. “Shit...where are you getting this power from?” Leone asked as she tried to shake off the pain. Yang only smirked and pounded her fists together. “This is Xiao Long, back together, and i’m never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because i’m so much better,” Leone’s eyebrows slowly rose up in confusion, “Kid what the fuck are you singing abo-” “AND EVERY PART OF ME IS SAYIN’ GO GET’ER!” Yang shot forward and punched at Leone with all she had, however the assassin expected this, and ducked to the side of her blow before it could connect. “THE ONE OF ME AIN’T GONNA FOLLOW YOUR RULES!” Yang shouted and she herself dodged a punch from Leone and tried to counter her swing, however the assassin caught her fist. But the downside was, Yang shot off a blast off energy that effectively fried her palm, before she uppercutted Leone. A loud, *DING DING* was heard, and Yang struck a pose. “Ha! Take that!” Leone crashed down from the cieling, but she almost lit aflame in anger. She wasn’t losing to some priss who was cramping her style!!! She landed into a roll, and punched Yang in her stomach, then clawed at her chest, slashing the blonde multiple times in her chest, face and arms. Yang shouted in pain as she pulled up her Aura to defend against the blunt of the attacks, before she, out of nowhere, kicked Leone in her knee. While the Assassin was distracted, Yang comboed her twice in the face. Leone dodged her third punch gracefully, and punched Yang with all she had, sending her across the entire restaurant, somehow not shatter the glass window as she hit it. “You know I didn’t think kids like you could amount to anything….” Leone snarled, walking towards the dazed Yang, “That you were all just a bunch of whelps who didn’t know what you wanted.” She stepped ever closer, pounding her fists together, “But you’ve got guts. You WANTED to fight me. Or anyone really.” Leone said, psychoanalyzing Yang. Yang growled as her intentions were completely revealed, and tried to stand up and fight, but Leone caught her punch. “Guess i’ll give you one!” And in the blink of an eyes, Leone punched Yang through the glass window and out onto the street. Yang flew across the pavement, and slammed into a really hard and painful object. She groaned and stood up, only to see that it was her motorcycle Bumblebee! If she could get on it...no. That wouldn’t really help...unless… Steeling her nerves, Yang tried to use what little acting skill she had to appear down for the count. She grunted and tried to make herself appear as struggling to stand. Leone approached, cracking her cat paw knuckles. With exceptional might, Leone grabbed Yang by her hair, and lifted her up. The Huntress flaunted her fake weakness by letting her arms hang low and limp. Leone raised her fist, before she saw Yang’s muscles tense up and start to move. She watched herself drop Yang and leap back, avoiding a shotgun blast to the stomach. Then she moved in and drove a Right-Hook and a Left-Hook into Yang’s face. But the Huntress suddenly whipped back into the fray, bear-hugging Leone and suplexing her over her shoulder, and Bumblebee… Right into the path of an oncoming gasoline truck. Leone was hit head on, and was dragged off into the night. But Yang, despite having stopped her, knew that she wasn't finished off quite yet. From how quickly she was healing before, she could tell that she would come back eventually. Yang quickly smirked and threw her leg over Bumblebee, plugging the key into ignition and revving the engine. Yang felt the usual purr of the engine against her thighs and lower stomach, and grinned. She really did love her bike...and now she needed it for a pretty awesome run. With that, she zoomed towards traffic, moving forward at speeds higher than a race car, ready to finish this off. Meanwhile, Leone was slowly pulling herself up on top of the truck that had so kindly ran into her. She was pissed off beyond belief, and she was ready to pound some teenager's face in. As the busty assassin popped her neck, she started to look around for wherever her opponent could've been. With her eyes, she scanned the road behind her for any sign of Yang. And as she searched, she noticed her weaving through traffic like a professional. It was like she could see every car, pedestrian, stop light, from miles away. Leone cracked her knuckles when she saw Yang pull off this next move. Yang noticed a set of scaffolding set up on the sidewalk, positioned in the cliche shape of, you guessed it, a ramp. She instantly broke into a grin and accelerated once more, zipping forward and pulling into a wheelie. Her maneuver was well placed, as the second she fit onto the ramp she shot off like a rocket. It was magnificent! No one could've expected such a different turn. As soon as Yang was at suitable height, she leaped off of Bumblebee, directly towards the Gas Truck that Leone was on. Yang raised up her fist... Leone got into a defensive stance... Throwing her entire arm towards Leone, Yang punched. Leone threw her furry paws up towards Yang's punch, and as they collided, an enormous force exploded outwards from where their fists met. The Metal beneath them dented downwards even! Of course, it seemed both fighters were evenly matched...however, Leone began to give away. She stumbled backwards from the surprising display of strength, and nearly fell off the truck. However, she had dug her claws into the metal, catching herself before she fell. However...what Leone and Yang DIDN'T know, was that the force from their clash had actually sent the driver of the Truck headfirst into his steering wheel, knocking him unconscious, and sending the truck out of control. As Leone was hanging onto the side, Yang looked to notice that they were swerving at a deadly angle. The truck was moving forward, but the tank holding all the gasoline was still trapped in it's original path, and wasn't swerving as quickly. In fact, it was beginning to tip over. Yang smirked as she realized the position Leone was in. Yang looked down on last time at Leone and smirked. Leone looked up at Yang, their eyes locking. Until finally, Yang spoke. "Hey...don't talk shit about dead friends. Cya!" And with that, Yang leaped off of the truck, and moved further into the back. The gasoline canister began to tip, and it completely PRIED OFF of the carrier, and began to roll. Leone was nearly flattened, as several thousand pounds of gasoline and metal crushed her from the head downwards, slowly. It was like stepping on an ant. Leone was merely reduced to a slightly recognizable stain on the pavement, and on the Gas Canister. A truly...strange end. Oh, but we're not done yet. As Yang moved away from the rolling canister, she fired off two punches. The flaming, deadly balls of concussive energy flew through the street, and slammed into the gas canister. It completely pierced the metal, and went straight for the contents. Y'know, the gasoline? So if you've seen any Micheal Bay Movie ever...you'll know what happens next. Do I even need to explain? Yes. I do. *KA-BOOOM* A wave of heat completely washed over the entire city block. Pedestrians and other cars fled in fear and dropped as an enormous swathe of fire washed up towards the top of the buildings, and through the city streets. Cars swerved and slammed into other cars, buildings, lights, stop signs. It was chaos. And Leone? She was disintegrated from the point blank explosion. There was absolutely no way she was healing from that. In fact, her ashes couldn't even be seen. It was truly an epic, and morbid sight. As Yang looked on at the destruction that she had caused, she felt her thirst for revenge get quenched entirely. She had preserved her defeated Teammate's memory. And for that? She was happy. Yang turned away from the flames, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a metal pair of aviator sunglasses, putting them over her nose so that they covered her eyes from the light from the flames. "Nailed it." Yang laughed. K-O! Results Ruby Rose: Yeah! GO YANG! Guts: Leone was way smarter than the bimbo, and had much more experience actually killing...but that's all she had in the end. These two advantages can only get you so far against someone like Blondie. Ruby Rose: yeah! Yang's Aura and Semblance let her slowly keep getting way tougher than Leone, and all the meanwhile, she was a lot faster, stronger, more durable, and had better weapons! I mean, don't bring your bare fists to a knuckle dusters fight. Guts: Even if Leone was able to keep healing herself, that would only let her stall the battle out. Eventually, Yang would find and score a killing blow on Leone, and of course, she did it in an enormous fucking explosion. Ruby Rose: I guess Leone...went out with a Yang! The winner is my big sister! Yang Xiao Long: Winner * Faster * Stronger * More durable than Leone * Semblance only makes her all the more stronger than Leone * Ember Celica > Leone's bare fists * -Not as experienced * -Not as smart Leone: Loser * Smarter * More experienced * -Statisitcally outclassed Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Akame ga Kill' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016